


The Secretive Relationship

by MariesaT



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariesaT/pseuds/MariesaT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Franky after her time at Wentworth? She is now a P.E teacher and falls in love with her colleague. They have to hide their relationship from their colleagues and pupils, but what happens when they find out!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice this is my first ever story of this type! :)

Franky's P.O.V

*Bleep Bleep*  
"URGH" it was time for me to get up and get ready. Today is the day I start fresh. New Job. New House. New Car. And maybe a new girlfriend? I slipped in to my joggers and hoddie ready to go. I put on my trainers and hopped in the car. As I pulled up at the School I felt all nervous and wanted to turn back. I headed to the office where I was met by a fat, bald man who introduced himself as Mr Manning. I hated the way he looked at me, as if he was trying to imagine me naked! He lead me to his office and then to the Staff Room.

Erica's P.O.V

Oh great Im late I thought as I checked my watch. It was 8:10 and the Monday morning briefing starts at 8:20. Shit. I drove frantically to the school and rushed to the Staff Room to be greeted by a load of miserable twats. My Colleagues. In walked Manning with the new P.E teacher. She was flawless. Manning indroduced her as Franky Doyle and suggested that I show her a tour of the school as we're both 26 and should be able to communicate best with eachother. After everyone else had introduced themselves to her she strutted over to me brimming with confidence and with a killer smile spread across her face. "Hey, Im Francessca Doyle but please call me Franky" "Good Morning, Im Erica Davdison" and with that we left to start the tour. I could feel her presence constantly when she was near me, i dont know why but it made me feel safe and like nothing could go wrong.  
"This is your Room Miss Doyle" I told her .She replied with a cheeky grin and "so are you Miss, Mrs or Ms?" "Miss" I replied. She bounced her eyebrows at me playfully. "Oh wow this room even has a secret office with no windows and a door that locks" she said with excitement "Its good for a quick fuck or if things get intimate on this tour?" "aha you should be so lucky theres not one attractive person in this school" " mmm, apart from you teach" she said in her confident way and a quick wink. I felt the blush rise, my cheeks were on fire. Wow she is so hot and those emerald green eyes send shivers down my spine everytime i lock eyes with them. She is the most beautiful woman i have ever layed eyes on. I so badly want to just pounce on her and explore her mouth and maybe other areas?

*Bleep bleep bleep bleep*

I was saved by the bell.

"I better go and get to my class, any problems just come and find me in the Welsh Block room C78, okay?" "I wont hesitate" she said cockily. I turned and walked out. I could almost feel her eyes burning through me staring at my body and my legs. But I liked the thought of her getting aroused over me.


	2. 1st Day Drinks

Erica's P.O.V

Thank God it's lunch, only one hour left before hitting the pub for a drink as it is tradition on the first and last day of term. I walked towards the staff room and heard a wolf whistle coming from behind me. It was Franky."Hey wait up Miss, i dont know how to get to the staff room?" "I'll take you. Im going there right now acctually. Well how was your Morning?" "Good, just one chopsy one but i can take care of her. Would have been even better if i had woken up next to you though!"  
She threw another wink at me. Again she made me go red. "Aww yeah theres loads of kids like that, you get used to it. So what made you get in to teaching?" "I dont know, i just had nothing else I could do and i love sport so what could be better right?" she replied in a more serious tone. It was nice to she a more serious and mature side of her and see her passion for sport. "What made you go in to it then? You could be anything, you could be a Model or anything. You have the looks and deffinitly the body" I smiled politely. "I have always wanted to be a Welsh Teacher ever since I was in Comprehensive School, I like the idea of educating the next generation." I answered her question with.

As we got to the Staff Room everyone came rushing over to Franky to talk to her and get her attention apart from Mark. He just came and sat next to me as always and attempted to chat me up as usual. Why couldnt he just get the hint, im not interested in him. "Well hey, Erica long time no see. I sure have missed your beautiful face." He said. I hated the way he always complimented me infront of the others, it was awkward. "Hi Mark, aww your a sweet guy, its nice to have a friend like you." "Ahh Erica, you know we could be more than friends but you just wont accept your love for me." he replied. Franky was stood right behind us and then asked "Do you two mind if I interupt your little flirting session?" she said whilest staring at me. I gave her a look of relief. Thank God she was here otherwise I'd have the whole hour of Mark and his cheesey chat up lines. "Yes of course, So what do you think of all the others then?" I asked curiously. "They seem nice, one or two are a bit moody but okay."

"Erica, your coming tonight arent you? Can I give you a lift?" Mark asked desperately. "Urm yeah I coming, but im really sorry im giving Franky a lift. She doesnt know where it is. Sorry Mark."

 

Franky's P.O.V

I cant believe what Erica said, her giving me a lift. Wow. She must like my flirting. "Yeah sorry Mark." I just cant help rubbing it in even more, we can all see how disappointed he is. "Thank You" Erica whispered to me. God she sounds so sexy when she whispers. I felt a shiver travel down my spine. 

Last lesson seamed to really drag. I cant wait to get inside Erica's car and check her out in the pub. 

*Bleep bleep bleep bleepS  



	3. Chapter 3

Franky's P.O.V

Erica drives a black Audi TT. As we drove to the pub I asked her about what was going on between her and Mark. She replied with "Nothing,Im sinle and i have no feelings for him what so ever, anyway he's not my type. Is there Mr Right in your life?" She was trying to find out if i was a Lesbian or not without me noticing, but she failed epicly I knew exactly what she was doing. "No I dont like sausage, Im a vagitarian." She looked at me shocked but I could see her bitting her lip holding back the smile. We pulled up at the pub about 15 minutes later and everyone was already there. As we walked in Erica went to the bar and ordered a Vodka Shot "What can I get you?" she asked. "I'll have a Beer please. Well this is nice of you?" "Its your first day so I have to make an impression."  
"Oh dont worry, you already have." I winked at her and stared in to her eyes for a second before blinking away, teasing her.

We approached the table and there was only two seats left right next to eachother for me and Erica. Erica's seat was right next to Mark. Great. Now how am I going to tease her and turn her on. I want to make my first impression on her. As she sat down she gently brushed her leg against mine and dropped her hand under the table. I dropped my hand down to and took hold of hers. Her hand was so soft and our hands intertwined perfectly. As soon as Mark churped up and started flirting with her se quickly released her hand. "So Franky Doyle, tell us a bit about you then we hardly know you?" Mark demanded. "Well, Im 26, teach P.E. and live in Cardiff." I told him. "You single? any men you like her? any man in your life?" he asked nosily. "Yes i am single. No theres not sorry Lads" they all nodded as if to say its alright. "And there is definitly no man in my life and there never will be. Im a Lesbian" His eyes lit up. "Wow seriously? Do you have a girlfriend or anything? How do you guys even have sex, well its not really sex is it? Whats it like kissing another girl?" he kept asking me questions, i just stared at him not amused. "Mark leave Franky alone so what if shes a Lesbian dont be so disrespectful towards her!" Erica told him with a stern look on her face. She turned to me and smiled. She looks perfect when she smiles. We then continued on in the rest of the convosation in the group. It was so boring. I could tell Erica was bored. I sliped my hand inbetween her thighs and gentle stroked her bare skin. It was so soft. I instantly felt her reaction to my hand as she inhaled suprised. "Is everything alright Erica?" Mark asked. "Yeah everything is fabulous right now Mark thank you." She turned to me then looked at her lap and grinned, I grinned back. "If you'll al excuse me I need to use the toilets" Erica said whilest staring at me with a suggestive look. "Yeah I could do with the toilet now acctually, I have no clue where they are." We both walked to the toilets and I waited outside whilest Erica peed. As she came out of the toilet I pinned her against the wall and kissed her passionately. When I pulled away she leaned forward for more this time my toungue explored her mouth and she let out a little groan. "Wait, someone could catch us and they'll be wondering where we are" she pointed out. "Lets leave then, lets go back to mine, or yours whatever you prefer?" "Mine" she said eagerly. We left the toilets and continued as before. "Oh well its getting late now and I have a shedload of marking to do already" Erica said. "Arent you going to stay for one more drink you've only had the one shot." Mark pleaded. "No Im sorry guys, You ready Franky?" "Yeah sure, bye everyone" "Bye ladies" Manning replied in his perverted voice.

We jumped in to Erica's car and she kissed me straight away and then saying "God i have waited for this moment all day. I couldnt hold it in anymore, your so hot Franky Doyle you know that." she acctually made me blush a little bit. She drove us back to her place. It was a newly built apartment and it was very Erica like inside.


	4. Rush

Franky's P.O.V.

As soon as we got in, I pinned Erica against the wall. Our lips locked, her lips were so soft and her lipstick tasted of strawberries. It was amazing. She grabbed my hand and led me through to the bedroom. I pushed her on to the bed and slowly kissed her neck. She let out a little moan. I had found her weakness. I straddled her and began to unbutton her shirt, then unhooked her bra. I captured her erect nipples in my mouth and began to suck them and play with them using my tongue. She grabbed my head and kissed me passionately whilst taking my top off. Her hands traced my body until she reached my trousers. She unbuttoned them and ripped them off. We continued to undress each other until we were naked. Our bare bodies touching, skin to skin. I trailed kisses down to her bellybutton and then started on her inner thigh.Her back arched and she moaned. "Franky please" she gasped. She couldn't hold out any more. My tongue began a circular motion around her clit, gently eating her out. Man, she tasted good. She was so wet for me. Who knew the innocent little welsh teacher could get wet over me. Franky Doyle. Her breathing deepened and got faster. She grabbed a fist full of my hair and began her orgasm. "oh Franky" she squeezed out. I pulled my tongue out and stared up at her. She's cute when climaxing. Her nose crinkles and her eyes are shut. "Don't stop, carry on" she begged. I did as she pleased. I travelled back up her body, taking in her beauty and her cracking curves. She planted her lips on mine and then whispered "You are amazing." I didn't get my turn. I had a phone call from Boomer asking me to pick her up from work. Erica drove me back to school to pick up my car. I wrote my number down on a piece of paper. "Call if you want another" I said, flashing her a smile and a cheeky wink. She blushed and wove goodbye. I love this school already.

Erica's P.O.V.

WOW! Franky is extravagant in bed, her tongue is sensational I thought. In fact, she's all I've thought about all night. I had let myself down. I promised myself on my first day I would never have a sexual relationship with any colleagues. Why did Manning have to employ her? I cant believe it, her first day and she ends up fucking me senseless. How am I going to face her tomorrow? What if anyone found out? My head was filled with worry all night. What was I thinking? I'm straight.

*Next Day*

I had had no sleep all night, worrying about seeing her today. I covered up today to stop her staring at me and making comments. To stop her turning me on. I decided I am going to act as if nothing happened. As I parked I noticed she was already here. Great. I have to walk in with her glaring at me. I took my time getting to the Staff room, I was bricking it. As I got in I realised she was chatting to another member of staff. As I walked past she shot a quick look and then just carried on, like nothing had happened. Then in came Mark. "You look tired Erica, Late night?" he said, hinting towards something else. "Yes Mark, like I said, I had lots of marking to do." He carried on with his same old bullshit I get everyday. I could not get Franky out of my head. I headed to my room ready for registration. My form class came in, as jolly as usually. "Oi Oi lads, Miss had a late night, must've been good Miss you're much happier today already." "Sit down Josh" I lamely replied, he's always like this. "Who was the lucky man?" he asked curiously. "Just sit down Josh" I snapped back at him. "Couldn't have been big enough for you Miss, your happiness hasn't lasted long. You need a real man. I'll show you a good time" he cockily said. "JOSH GET OUT NOW!" I screamed at him. I muttered 1-10 to myself to help me calm down. As I stepped outside to speak to Josh, Franky walked around the corner. "Is there a problem here Miss Davidson?" she asked. As I was about to reply Josh blurted out "Yeah, Miss Davidson had a shit night due to her man having a tiny cock Miss?" Franky looked at me and smirked, raising her eyebrows. I was not impressed. "Josh get to your Head Of Year Now." I have no time for this shit this early in the morning. "Not a good enough night huh? I better try something different next time?" she said, winking at me. I just turned and closed the door, I knew what she was doing.


End file.
